Good Times in LOTR or Answering Questions
by Plato's Tragedy
Summary: Yes, another OC, but different, i swear! [my dying words] Basically it would be a struggle between free will and destiny while two kids tag along with the Fellowship. Please R&R!
1. Going to the Movies

Good Times in the Fellowship of the Ring

Author's Note: This is the second part in a series of Eric and Allison getting sent into other dimensions. The first one is under the X-files category, if you are so inclined to read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ('cept Allison and Eric because, well, that's me and my best friend) or the story or movie rights…yada yada yada

Spoilers: Just about the entire ending to Fellowship of the Ring, but frankly if you haven't already read it, or seen the movie you shouldn't be reading this anyhow!

~I know it seems like EVERYONE is doing this exact same idea, but it was mine first!!! Aside from that, this is one of the only mostly serious fanfictions I have ever written, so it is different!!~

Going to the Movies

Allison was curled up in a chair reading Return of the King the third and final book of the Lord of the Ring series. She had turned the page and took a sip of her Starbucks' white chocolate mocha when the phone rang. She grumbled, stood up and raced over to the phone hanging on the wall before the person hung up.

"What?"

"Hi, It's Eric. Am I interrupting anything?" 

"Yes, Merry is in the middle of a battle with King Théoden and the Mark of Rohan and I'm guessing he was going to meet Pippin, who gave himself to the Lord of Gondor." Allison said perturbed that Eric's call disturbed her reading.

"Right. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie."

"But, I… my book…" She said staring longingly at the little red book that lay so invitingly on her chair "Pippin and Merry…" Her voice trailed off.

"So you book's more important that me?"

"Yes." 

"Oh fine I see how it is…" Eric said hurt 

"Just give me an hour and then I'll go ok?"

"Ok." This seemed to heal the wound Allison just inflicted, "What do you want to see?"

"I don't care. What do you want to see?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"Fine, A Beautiful Mind."

"Augh, something else." Allison sighed,

"What the hell is the point of having me pick if you aren't even going to agree with me?"

"I dunno."

"How about Lord of the Ring?"

"Ok. I'll pick you up in an hour." They said ending conversation salutations and then hung up. Allison raced back to her book and dived in.

Half an hour later, Eric was lying on his couch watching his brand new Sony TV but was starting to get sleepy.

Half an hour later, Allison's eyes seemed to get heavy, even though she was about to hit chapter 7 of Return of the King; she couldn't help closing her eyes…just for a little while.


	2. Waking up with the Fellowship

Waking Up with the Fellowship

The sun beat upon Allison and Eric's face causing a disruption in their sleep. Allison was first to open her eyes, only to be met with a bright blue sky with delicate clouds drifting across.

"What the funky chicken?" She said bolting up, she looked around her and among noticing Eric still sleeping on her left, she saw a large field, rolling hills and a group of eight watching her off to her right. She reached for Eric, and began to smack him on the arm. "Eric, Eric…wake up. It's happened again." Eric muttered something incoherent, blinked a few times and then too bolted up.

"What the fuck?" He asked shocked.

"It happened again." Allison said flatly, as the group began to slowly walk towards them. Eric looked at each one. He saw four short rather rotund men-like-things. Two humans, he was sure of that. There was also one kind of feminine, but admittedly beautiful man and another short, hairy little fellow.

"Dammit!" Eric said after observing the group, "And there aren't even any hot chicks this times." 

"Sorry…" Allison muttered, as she stood up to introduce herself.

"Good Morrow, strangers." One of the men said, the one who looked the friendlier of the two. "May we ask your names?" Allison and Eric looked at each other, at a loss for words but Allison put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Let me take this," She smiled at the group, "Hello. I'm Allison Leung and this is my best friend Eric McVey." Allison figured she take things one step at a time, unlike she did when they woke up on the X-Files, because things were easier then. At least she was on the same planet. 

"I am Aragorn. This is Boromir, of Gondor. This here is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, with Gimli of the Dwarves. Those four are hobbits from the Shire; Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry." Allison made a mental note of each hobbit. She had guessed Aragorn and Boromir, as well as Legolas and Gimli. It was the hobbits she was pretty sure she would screw up on. She also guessed that Eric would never remember any of the names, she made another mental note to make flash cards or something so he didn't embarrass her in front of the future king of Gondor or another royal presence for that matter. Based on the fact that Gandalf was no where to be seen, Allison guessed this was the end of the first book. "May I be so bold as to ask where you two came from?" Allison was trying to think of the best way to explain to him what had happened, and was running over scenarios in her mind. While this was going on, she had failed to look away from Aragorn and ended up starring at him until he said, "Do you know where you came from?" This derailed Allison's train of thought and she blinked and said,

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know where you came from?" Aragorn asked again a little confused by her.

"Oh yes, well you see it's actually a long story…" Allison waited for someone to say something to either accept her story or decline. No one said anything so she just continued. "Well, you see Eric and I were sleeping," Allison paused and looked to Eric, "You were sleeping right?" Eric nodded and she continued "We were sleeping back in our homes, which is not from this world, when we woke up here." Eric looked at his friend,

"That wasn't a long story."

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Ah, I see." Aragorn said, and did not seem surprised by this short narrative. "You must have fallen victim to some elfish magic."

"Elfish magic…man what are you smoking?" Eric said, and Allison covered his mouth with her hand, and rolled her eyes, utterly embarrassed by his rashness.

"Do you dare address the Heir to the throne of Gondor in such a manner?" Legolas asked brashly grabbing his bow.

"Eric, dear God can't you keep your mouth shut!" she hissed in his ear. She smiled sweetly at the elf.

"I must apologize for my friend's actions. You see, he does not know the way of Middle-Earth. Our customs are much different than yours." Allison looked at Eric and muttered "Even thought that is rude by our standards as well." Legolas eyed Eric once more, but then backed off. 

"Is there anything we can do to help you get home?" Aragorn asked gently. Allison thought for a few seconds.

"Not directly, no. I need to gather my thoughts and plan how I am to get home. We would very much appreciate it, if you allowed us to travel with you until I can figure out how to get home." Aragorn nodded,

"A noble request."

"But one that we will need to discuss." Boromir said. Allison nodded understanding Boromir's paranoid nature. Eric whispered in her ear,

"You would think two teens wouldn't be all that threatening."

"He's a little paranoid because he's subconsciously planning on betraying the group." She whispered back when the group had walked out of earshot. Eric looked at her confused,

"How do you know?"

"This is Lord of the Ring." He nodded.

"I see. So, again you know each of their fates." Allison shook her head.

"I haven't finished the trilogy yet." With that, the group turned back and Aragorn said,

"You are welcome to travel with us as long as you need." Allison smiled and thanked the Fellowship.


	3. Trying to Explain

Trying to Explain

Allison and Eric were walking at the back of the pack with the hobbits. Eric claimed that Allison only did so to boost her ego of being short. Allison said she did it because they were the kindest creatures she had met, and aside from that Boromir scared the beejueses out of her. 

"So, were are we exactly?" Eric asked scanning the rather beautiful countryside.

"I don't know. Never bothered to ask. It's sometimes better to just let them take you where they want." Pippin said. Allison whispered in Eric's ear,

"Does it bother you that Pippin has a Scottish accent?" Eric shrugged and whispered back 

"Which one is Pippin?"

"The one with the Scottish accent."

"Oh." He was quite from a while observing each of the hobbits. His eyes feel on Frodo, looking heavy hearted and gloomy.

"Is it just me or does that dark hair one looked just like Elijah Wood?" Allison looked at who Eric was pointing to, who was actually Frodo, and shrugged.

"The last Elijah Wood movie I saw was Huck Finn when he was like, 11."

"Huck Finn? I loved the book!" Allison wrinkled her nose, she actually had hated that book, with a fierce passion.

"Huck Finn? What's that?" Merry asked in an accent that Allison swore was British. 

"It was a book." Allison responded "From where we came from."

"Oh and what was it about now?" Pippin asked, Allison looked to the hobbit who stood to her left. 

"It was about a boy who runs away from home with a slave and is trying to get to a Free state."

"Free state?" Pippin looked confused and Allison remembered that the Civil War never happened here.

"We had a civil war a long time ago in which the Northern part of our country was trying to stop the Southern part from having slaves." 

"We've had wars of that kind before." Aragorn said, over hearing the conversation.

"I imagine every place has had wars of that kind before." Eric said and Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"I imagine." 

"Tell us more about where you came from." Sam said. Allison looked at him for a second, there was nagging thought in the back of her mind that Sam reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out who. 

"Hum. Well, we have…uh…how do I describe it?" A look of pension crossed her face. "Well, I guess you could say that our world is a bit more technologically advanced than this one."

"More technological advanced?" Gimli said offended "I fail to see how our world is not." Eric began to chuckle, and Allison rolled her eyes knowing that he would do something to perturb the dwarf.

"This place is like what our world was 400 hundreds years ago. Running around with spears and swords, riding on horses. We have computers and cars and guns and stuff now." Gimli drew his axe.

"But do these weapons not still kill?" He glided the edged under Eric's throat and Allison groaned, watching her friend make a bad situation even worse.

"If I had a gun I could shoot you down in ten seconds." Gimli pressed the axe closer to his throat

"Eric, dear God do you want some salt on that foot of yours so you can stick it father into your mouth?" She cried. 

"Please, Gimli let the stranger go. His customs are strange and he is only…"

"Making a total ass out of himself." Allison grumbled. Gimli relaxed his axe and said.

"If you ever offended this great country again, you'll head will be rolling." Eric was about to retort when Allison covered his mouth.

"He'll do it too, trust me." She said to her friend, Eric nodded and they continued on. 

"Your world sound very odd indeed." Frodo said curiously.

"It is, compared to here." Allison said, "They are very different."

"And you want to go back home, don't you?" Allison nodded rather sadly.

"Yes. It would be nice."

"Do you think you will ever get home?" She smiled and said

"Oh yes. We will always end up at home, sooner or later." Frodo nodded and seemed to mull over these words.

"Now, let's see when this happened before…" Allison said mostly to herself, but Sam caught it.

"This has happened before?" She quickly turned to Sam.

"Yes."

"Where to? Here?" She shook her head,

"No, in our own world. We ended up in the past though" She didn't bother to tell them that it was also on a TV show, because then she would have to explain television to them. She then looked at Eric suddenly and said, "Do you remember how we got home that time?" He nodded.

"We told Mulder and Scully the end of season 7."

"Warned them about Mulder being abducted." Allison corrected his statement to better fit her train of thought. "Perhaps we are suppose to warn the Fellowship about something."

"Warn us about something? What do you know of our travels?" Legolas asked, Allison was trying not to drool all over herself when she responded to the gorgeous elf. 

"Well…this adventure is a book back home." This drew some strange looks among the group.

"Our journey, record in a book?" Boromir said.

"Well three books actually."

"So then you know what becomes of us?" Pippin said excited. It was starting to really bother Allison that his Scottish accent was so darn heavy. 

"Well…sort of…"

"Sort of? Have you read the books?" Boromir asked, glaring at the girl. She rather cowered away from him.

"Two thirds." The Fellowship sighed.

"So you do not know the ultimate outcomes of our travels?" Legolas said and Allison shook her head.

"It's a really really long book." She said it as if it was suppose to justify something.


	4. Nightly Discussions Amongst Humans

Nightly Discussions Amongst Humans

Allison was having trouble sleeping. The ground was not kindly on hipbones, she discovered. Aragorn had given her his cloak to use as a makeshift blanket. It was deathly cold, and Allison had curled herself up into as tight a ball as possible. This journey certainty did not have as many creature comforts as the one to the X-Files, but it had been far more interesting. The Fellowship was eccentric almost, with strange habits and an ever-present devotion to one another. Yet even among those characters charm and quirks the ambiance of the Company was always extremely hopeless and melancholy. She debated with herself about whether or not to give away some of the good things that happen in the upcoming books, the fall of Isengard, for example. She hated seeing everyone so depressed and she wanted to do anything to just give them a little light of hope. But she was not sure what the outcome might be. She could not see how it might change the future, but one never knows. The debate that she had with Mulder while they had driven back from Langly resounded in her mind. 

"_It is philosophized that all destinies are the same. Meaning there is no way to intervene and change the future. If quantum physics work on both the micro and macro level then that would mean that even though we exist in different states, our destinies are always the same. One electron will not bond if its other states don't as well. That would change the whole world's make-up. Therefore, whatever you tell us cannot change our futures. Saría, Saría. Whatever will be, will be"_

"What if we don't exist in different states? What if dimensions are totally independent? Or even, what if they are interconnected? What if there is some portal to move between dimensions and we just happened to stumble upon it? Maybe there is no significance to our being here.

"We don't know the consequences of our actions yet. What if everything is interconnected and we screw up all of our destinies, not only that but everyone's fate will be different"

Mulder had been so sure that every destiny was independent, but Allison was not yet convinced. When she had returned from her trip to the X-Files Mulder did indeed return to the show, but it was seemingly by David Duchovny's own will, not any intervention of hers or Eric's. She didn't know if maybe she told Pippin and Merry not to run off at Parth Galen and they weren't captured by orcs, then in the book they would not have meet Treebeard and defeated Sauroman. She rolled over to her other side where she was faced with Pippin, snoring soundly. Allison rolled her eyes and sighed. She guessed that this would not be a restful night. 

It seemed like an hour, or later when Allison heard voices. She lifted her head slightly and saw Aragorn, Boromir and Eric sitting away from the group talking quietly. Allison realized that she never heard Eric get up, and that she must have actually fallen asleep, or off into some state of non-awareness. She quietly got up so as not to disturb the others and moved over to them.

"What's up?" She asked and Aragorn motioned for her to sit down. She sat between him and Eric. She dare not sit near Boromir. 

"We are trying to figure out how to get us home." Eric said.

"So how's it going?" Aragorn shook his head.

"Not well. This is not something I have seen before." 

"We kind of suspected that you might have to tell them something and then when we fell asleep we would just ended up at home, like last time." Eric said hopefully, and Allison shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Boromir asked and Allison tried to look him in the eye but his gaze was just too icy, too hard. 

"Well, I don't think there is anything that you need to be warned about. The books are masterpieces and I would not be one to tamper with them." 

"Just shoot our plan to hell why don't you." Eric said grumbling.

"Aside from that, what if I do tell them you your futures. Would that not change the destiny of our world as well?"

"I don't understand." Aragorn said.

"Do you know what the Multiple World Theory is?" he shook his head. Allison had suspected as much. It didn't see like the laws of physics applied too much to this place. "It's basically the theory that everything exists in different dimensions. It is then assumed that one could jump from dimension to dimension. Eric and I think that we just have the ability to jump dimensions."

"The question is though, why we end up where we do." Eric said.

"If this was a fated meeting then, you would have some part to play in our story." Boromir said and Allison nodded.

"Yes."

"What did he just say?" Eric asked confused by Boromir's language

"He said that if we were meant to be here then we would somehow change their future." Eric nodded and gave a silent 'ah'.

"Yet if your fates were not meant to be crossed, in the same sense your knowledge of our world could be devastating." Aragorn said and Allison nodded again. 

"But I really must tell you, I don't know too much. I know little happenings and battles and such, but I do not know whether the task Elrond gave you will be completed."

"Then you and I are the same." She shrugged.

"More or less."

"But then…why are we here?" Eric asked.

"Well if we could answer that questions we wouldn't be sitting here now would we?" Allison said.

"You know what? I have two things to say to you, how dare you! How dare you!"

"That was six things." Eric threw up his hands and began to mutter to himself. Allison turned back to Aragorn.

"If we are burdens on you, we could leave the group. If that is your concern." Aragorn smiled and shook his head.

"No; even if you were I could not allow a lady to wander in this unknown country, especially with the dangers currently at hand." Allison nodded, secretly relived that her and Eric could stay with the group. The thought of walking around aimlessly, with orcs and trolls and such in the area, was not comforting. Suddenly a thought dawned on Allison and she grabbed Eric's arm.

"What if we die? If we die here, do we die at home too?"

"Ya know, I'm not really planning on finding out." Eric said.

"I'm not keen on the idea of experimenting with it either, but…uh…stuff happens that might put our lives in danger." 

"What sort of dangers are eminent?" Boromir asked.

"This probably won't come as a surprise to you, but you're in a war. There are lot of dangers in war." Allison said, trying to avoid spilling the beans on any kind of things she knew would happen in the future. This seemed to satisfy Boromir though, for the moment at least. The four were quite for sometimes, pondering. Allison wished that she would have ended up in the story at least when Gandalf was here, but she knew that he wouldn't be coming back for a long times now, probably at least a month, if not more. She sighed deeply, as interesting as this trip was she was not sure she could stand it for a whole month. Especially since there was going to be a big battle soon and her and Eric did not posses any weapon. Also, before Gandalf comes there is the trek in search of Pippin and Merry. She groaned. That was way too much walking for her liking. She need to figure out how to get home, and fast.


	5. On the Way to Lórien

On the Way to Lórien

After they had set out early the next morning, Allison kept Eric in the back of the group with her. She needed to theorize with him. 

"Ok, the deal is this. There is going to be a rather large battle sometimes in the near future."

"How near?" Allison thought and then called to the head of the group, "Where exactly are we heading?"

"We are going to be entering Lórien soon." Legolas answered. Allison nodded and then paused for a second as the chronology of the story slowly crept back into her mind. 

"It's been a long times since I've read The Fellowship of the Ring, but I do believe that after we go through Lórien we travel up the Great River and then there is the battle that breaks apart the Fellowship. That is what I am most concerned about. I'm afraid that we will rather hinder the group in the fight which may ended up changing the story a bit." 

"So what do we do about it?"

"Well, we have until we get on to the Great River to figure things out. Though, I bet the Lady of the Wood could help us."

"And if not?"

"Well, let me do something hypothesizing here. Let's assume that we don't get home by the time we get to Parth Galen, which is where the battle is, and we don't end up getting ourselves massacred, or anyone else for that matter." She paused and then said as quietly as possible to make extra sure that no one heard, "'Cept for Boromir, he's suppose to die." Eric nodded giving a look to the son of the Steward of Gondor. "And we don't get captured by orcs, which I don't think we will. They just want Hobbits, anyhow. So we end up staying with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn then we have to wait, I figure about a month before Gandalf will come back and help us get home."

"And if he can't do it?"

"Well, then we have a real problem on our hands. After they find Pippin and Merry (who were taken by orcs) there is a large battle at Isengard and then from there everything is battles and fights and war." Eric made a face, wrinkling up his nose.

"Meaning that we need to get home soon." 

"Essentially, yes."

"How do we do it?"

"At the moment, I do not have the foggiest idea. My only thought is to perhaps wait until we get to Lórien and see if the elves there can help us." Eric nodded and they quickly wrapped up their conversation as they realized that they were lagging behind. 

Once they did, they fell into step by the Hobbits again, walking behind Legolas and Gimli.

"I hear you know our futures." Sam said in wonderment.

"Sort of." Allison said.

"Anything good to come?" Frodo asked hopefully, bright blue eyes begging for good tidings, and Allison didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Yes. There are good things ahead." She felt terrible about lying to him, because for Frodo and Sam there wasn't really anything hopefully for a long time. Aragorn looked back at her, for he knew she was lying to the Hobbit, but was thankful she had done so. If their sprits were to break, he wouldn't know how to patch them up again. 

"Tell us what happens?" Pippin asked and Allison grit her teeth so as not to shout out about his accent. 

"I can't."

"Why not?" Merry asked, 

"Well, if you knew what was going to happen to you, don't you think you would somehow end up changing it?" Merry shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, neither do we." Eric muttered. He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and a smile crept over his face. "Well, I'll be damned." Allison looked at him,

"What?" He pulled out a 20-dollar bill.

"I just found 20 bucks!" He looked proudly at the bill lying in his hand, as if his genius had some factor in his finding it.

"Not much good it will do you here." Allison said. Eric got a queer look on his face and said,

"Oh yeah…" 

"Aside from that, you probably put it in your pocket to pay for our tickets for the movie."

"Oh yeah…"

"What's a movie?" Sam asked and Eric tried his best to explain.

"Well, it's like a big TV…wait you don't know what TVs are either." At this Allison interjected 

"Thank you mister science" Eric shot her a look but continued

"It's like a really big moving picture." Sam looked confused,

"A big moving picture?"

"Just imagine someone taking a picture of this right now."

"You mean us walking?"

"Yeah, and then you going back and watching it and everything being exactly the same." Sam smiled,

"Hum, I would like to see this movie thing."

"Yeah and people make stories and such into movies so everyone can watch it and we have awards for the best movie and such."

"Was our story made into a movie?" Pippin asked and Eric nodded and said,

"We were going to see it last night" He paused and then muttered "before we got thruster into it." 

"I should like to see this movie very much." Sam said and Allison smiled at the hobbit's childish ways but still unable to pinpoint his striking resemblance to someone whom she did not know. It was then, looking at Sam, that Allison cried out.

"Sean Astin!" Everyone looked strangely as the girl.

"What?" Frodo asked, as she continued to looked at Sam,

"Sean Astin! That's who you remind me of!" Sam's face had a look of a cross between fear and confusion. "Eric! Doesn't Sam remind you of Sean Astin?" Eric shrugged.

"Who the hell is Sean Astin?" Allison threw up her hands and sighed,

"You know, Sean Astin the guy from Memphis Belle that Cara is in love with." Eric shrugged and responded in a confused way with,

"No?" Allison shook her head and then turned around and saw the looks of bewilderment that was on the face of everyone in the group. She looked at them uncomfortable and then coughed to fill the silence. After a while she just hung her head and muttered,

"I'm to stop talking for a while now." The group then continued on its way, and Sam looked to Frodo in questions and said,

"Sean Astin?" Frodo shook his head and said,

"I do not understand anymore than you do, Sam. Perhaps it's best if we do not questions these strangers ways." at that Sam nodded in agreement and said,

"You probably right Mr. Frodo."


	6. Pippin's Damn Scottish Accent

Author's note: I do not know whether or not to capitalize _hobbits_. It seems like I should, but when I do it looks funny. Are _hobbits_ a proper noun? Do we capitalize man or elf? I suppose it it context. So I if write Hobbit and hobbit interchangeably, just ignore it. I have yet to determine which way is correct. 

Pippin's Damn Scottish Accent

"We Hobbits, back in the Shire, are very fond of the simple things in life. Like eating, and drinking and laughing and smoking." Pippin was explaining what Hobbits were to Eric. "We were just simple creatures, never got into trouble, never had no adventures." Allison's left eye was beginning to twitch at the sound of Pippin's voice. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like his accent, because she actually did. She loved a nice Scottish accent; it was the fact that _only he had one_. Everyone else had a mild British-type accent (Except for Merry and Legolas they had a strong British accent, but it wasn't so noticeable when everyone else was talking with the same accent). Actually, the fact was Allison had rather imagined that they would have far different accents then what she heard at home. It was one of those things, she imagined, that only bothered you because there wasn't anything else around to make your mind think about. She tried to stop thinking about it, but the rolling 'R's, the way everything he said sounded like it was being spit out like a piece of bad gum…it was tainting her mind.

"Y'know back in the Shire I was on my way to becoming a very prominent Hobbit…" This was when Allison cracked. 

"Why! Why do you have a Scottish accent?" She screamed at Pippin. Pippin looked at her confused,

"What? I don't understand." Eric had now burst into a fit of laughter and was doubled over. 

"You talk with a Scottish accent even though you're not from Scotland! You're the only one who has a Scottish accent. I wouldn't even mind it; I don't normally mind it, except that you're the only one here who talks like that!"

"Well, I fail to see how that makes a different. You're the only one here who talks the way you do." Pippin said defensively. Eric was gasping for air through laughs. 

"And how's that?" She asked

"You say your 'A's funny. Their flat…" Allison put her hand on to her forehead. She had lived in New York for ten years and the annoying, flat A's still haunted her. "And I suppose I could accept it, you being from another planet and all, except for the fact that you're friend doesn't say his 'A's the way you do either."

"Yeah, well you say your 'R's funny. You roll your tongue when you do it." She said like a child back to him. The group was getting pretty tired of Allison having emotional outburst, holding up their travel. But this was actually rather amusing. 

"My 'R's? Really?" As he said it, his 'R's inevitable rolled and Allison grit her teeth. Eric finally was able to stop laughing and put his arm around Allison.

"Just turn around and keep walking." He said, turning her around. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going crazy." 

"Just as long as you don't go postal on that one that looks like Elijah Wood, we should be ok." 

About an hour later, the group stopped to make camp. Allison had apologized to Pippin, explaining that he was actually her favorite character in the books. Pippin beamed with pride.

"Everyone likes the heroes, like Strider and Legolas, it's nice to hear someone likes a poor old Hobbit for a change. And not even Frodo, just because he's the Ring Bearer and all, everyone loves him." Allison smiled and decided not to profess her undying love for Legolas at that moment, so as not to burst Pippin's bubble. She sat down on the ground next to Pippin and Eric came up and put his arm around her from behind. This was rather unexpected and startled her quite a bit. She jumped with fright and squeaked. Aragorn looked over at the two.

"Eric come and help Gimli collect firewood." Eric nodded, but whispered in Allison's ear,

"Which one is Gimli?"

"The dwarf." He nodded and then walked over to the dwarf. "And please try not to offend him this time." Allison muttered.

As much as Allison had hoped that Eric would manage not to offend the dwarf, and he tried hard, he really did, it did, in the end, happen. So the night ended in Eric almost being beheaded…again. Allison, all the while, had been talking to (or rather drooling over) Legolas, telling her some stories and singing her songs from the elven history. Eric sat down and fumed to them.

"It seems like I can't do anything to not piss off that stupid dwarf." 

"You really must excuse Gimli, dwarves are very…well, easily off-set." Legolas said.

"You're telling me." Eric rolled his eyes but soon settled down once the elf restarted his stories. After a few hours, they became weary and feel asleep.


	7. Krycek...I mean Orcs!

Krycek…I mean, Orcs!

The morning awoke with a start. As Allison was being drawn slowly out of sleep by Legolas, a gasp came from Frodo as Sting began to glow a bright blue.

"Orcs." Legolas muttered and then said a bit more hastily "Hurry up and awake, Lady." Allison forced her eyes opened, but before she could utter a word was grabbed by the elf and forced upon her feet. She almost cried out, but didn't because who would really mind being grabbed by him anyway?

"What's going on?" She asked still in a haze.

"There is an orc attack. Quickly, go by Aragorn and Boromir." Allison nodded and rushed over to the two men. 

"Stand behind me." Aragorn said, and she did as she was told, but was looking around for Eric frantically. She spotted him, dagger in hand, knocking down orcs. She smiled proudly. That was Eric for you. Bowling over orcs like he did Alex Krycek. Legolas shot dead eye with his bow, Gimli chopping off heads with his axe and the Hobbits looked rather frightened, but were doing their very best. 

After it was all over, and the Company had quickly moved on, Aragorn said to Legolas.

"I did not expect that." 

"Nor did I." 

"I think it has to do with our two strange travelers."

"How so?"

"I think Sauron wants their knowledge." 

"That's a familiar story." Aragorn gave him an odd look.

"Is it now?"

"Well, yes. Last night the Lady Allison told me of her previous journey into another dimension. And in that adventure someone was chasing after her as well." Aragorn looked thoughtful but said nothing. Legolas asked him a question; "Do you think it was Sauron and not Saruman? Saruman does have a seeing stone in his possession. Perhaps he saw this within it." Aragorn shook his head.

"Sauron controls what is seen in the seeing stones. He must know." 

"But what do we do about it?" Aragorn sighed as if to relieve the new burden upon him. As if wars and rings weren't enough, he now had two strangers that needed to get home.

"Try to get them home as soon as possible." 

Meanwhile, Allison and Eric continued to hypothesis ways to go home. The Hobbits listened, mightily interested. 

"Well, last time I was knocked unconscious and woke up at home." Eric said referring to Scully given the two chloroform to get them to fall asleep after relating what was assumed to be their mission in the X-Files. 

"But last time we ended up in the past, I don't really consider this the past." Allison said making hand motions about her surrounding area. 

"What do you consider it then?" Eric asked mock-intrigued. She shrugged.

"Another world completely." She then paused and thought for a few seconds. "Aside from that, before we ended up going back to the place were we first entered the portal into the X-Files. We kind of can't do that here. That would involve each of us going home first, but then if we could manage our way home, what's the point of getting knocked out only to wake up in said place." Allison then stopped, and thought about what she just said. Eric looked at her nonplus.

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"I don't even know anymore." She said sighing. They were each silent for a few seconds. Frodo, who had been listening the whole time, interjected,

"Maybe there is more then one portal." Allison looked at the hobbit,

"You know, you may have a point there, Elijah… I mean Frodo." Frodo beamed, always happy to help. 

"Yeah, but how do we find the other portals?" Eric asked. Allison shrugged and was silent. Suddenly, her eyes got bright and she smacked Eric in the arm and cried,

"I've got it!" Eric looked at her excited and said,

"What?" But then her eyes dimmed and she looked at him sullen and said,

"Oh never mind, I lost it." Eric threw up his hands and muttered a slew of profanities that Allison couldn't understand. She then looked excited again and blurted out,

"What if we are in the movie? Like we were in the TV show before and they didn't know it was a TV show and we had to warn them about the show and not necessarily about their lives. Maybe we have to warn them about the outcome of the movie and not their lives?" Allison looked really emphatic about this idea but Eric simple said,

"Since neither of us have seen the movie, looks like I can shoot that plan straight to hell." Allison gave him her best 'Evil Asian Eyes' and said in a condescending tone

"You know you didn't even consider my idea." 

"That's because it won't work."

"Well then Mr. Brilliance let's hear your idea." 

"I don't have one." 

"Yeah, just as I suspected." She sneered at him and turned away. Frodo interjected again,

"Maybe the elves at Lórien know where the other portals are?" Allison shrugged.

"Maybe. Thus far, that seems to be our only hope." It was then that the Company felt a sudden dark presence. A hush fell over them and Legolas looked to the sky and said in a whispered voice,

"It's the Nazgûl." 

"Quick, we have to find cover." Aragorn said and rushed everyone under some brush. 

"What's the Nazgûl?" Eric whispered to Boromir.

"They are Dark Riders who work for Sauron."

"Whose Sauron?"

"The dark Lord of Mordor."

"What's Mordor?" Boromir looked annoyed at Eric, who gave a sheepish grin and stopped asking questions of him. Yet as they lay there, waiting for the terrible thing to leave a feeling of desolation fell over Eric. The idea of ever getting home seemed more and more inconceivable as the seconds passed. He figured that he would be stuck in this Middle Earth, without TV, movies, video games or any technology whatsoever for the rest of his life. Hope of seeing his friends again, his family or even dull old Pleasanton dwindled away. 

Meanwhile, Frodo gripped the Ring hanging on a chain around his neck and quivered. Allison put a reassuring arm around the little Hobbit to stop him from shaking. But like Eric, thoughts of never being home again poisoned her mind. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she lay her head on Frodo's shoulder to hide them. 

It seemed like hours more than minutes when the Black Rider in the sky left, seemingly lifting some of the hopelessness from their hearts. They crawled out of the brush.

"Now the question that remains is, was the Nazgûl in search of the Ring Bearer or the Time Travelers?" Aragorn asked. 

"Perhaps both." Boromir said.

"This is bad tidings indeed. But we must keep moving and try to reach the Lady of the Woods as soon as possible." 

"I liked getting chased by Krycek a lot more then getting chased by the Nazgûl." Allison said to Eric who nodded in agreement, and thought popped into his mind. 

"Did he still eventually die on the show?" and Allison nodded.

"Some things cannot be altered I suppose." Eric got a look of pension on his face but said nothing and they continued on their way. 

They were only a day away from Lórien when Allison was taken in the night. She had been having another conversation and lesson in history with Legolas when orcs raided their camp. They ignored the hobbits entirely and snatched up Allison, dragging her off while the others fought desperately to make them release her. But it was to no avail, and the orcs carried off Allison in the end, despite a noble effort on the Fellowship's part. Legolas and Gimli made a move to chase after them, but Aragorn stopped them.

"Do not make any rash actions just yet." 

"We have to go after them." Legolas said determined.

"Yeah, we can't just let them kill her." Eric said panicked.

"I don't think they are going to kill her just yet." Aragorn said.

"More like torture her to get the information that Sauron wants." Legolas said bitterly. Eric looked like he was going to either faint or explode with rage.

"Then we have to get her back. And if I do not get any help, I will go after her myself." He said Aragorn put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I never said we were going to allow Sauron to get her. We most certainly are not. But we cannot rush into things blindly. We have time. The orcs will take her to Cirith Ungol to the dark tower and will do their dark work there."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Eric asked.

"Gather up all of our things and go orc hunting in the morning." He said 


	8. Orc Hunting

Orc Hunting

The Company started out early that morning, moving the way towards Mordor. It actually seemed strangely convenient that this little chase wasn't really detracting from the group's travels. All except for Boromir, because he was heading to Gondor, but he was always ready to help a lady in distress. Eric was wishing he had his BB gun with him, and came to the realization that guns did not exist here.

'I don't know whether that is a blessing or not.' he thought to himself. The Fellowship moved along in silence, save for Pippin and Merry discussing how hungry they were. Eric decided it was about time he learned more about the place he may very well end up living in for the rest of his life. 

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"The black land of Mordor." Aragorn answered. 

"Which is…"

"Mordor is the strong hold for Sauron the dark Lord."

"Oh, like Darth Vader." Aragorn gave him a strange look.

"Darth Vader?"

"Yeah you know, dark lord of the Sith. Oh wait…" Eric remembered that Star Wars did not exist here. "That was a movie, never mind. So yeah, Sauron…dark lord…what's up with him?" Eric tried unsuccessfully to cover up his mistake. "I mean why are you guys going after him?" And thus started the retelling of the entire history of the Ring and Isuldur's Bane and just about every other story concerning the Ring. Eric, not having an exceptionably long attention span muttered to himself "Sorry I asked." 

It seemed like forever since Allison had sat down. Her legs ached, and her feet were numb from the monotony of walking. Both her hands and ankles were bound, and she was surround by orcs. The sting of the whips they used when she failed to keep up with pace was the only thing that brought back the realization of life. She was walking in a daze, not able to remember much of anything except the beautiful release of being able to stop walking. They had been walking for two straight days, without more than a few hours of rest at the most. Allison was not sure she could keep things up.

"But then," she thought to herself, "what would I really be missing if I did stop?" she could not seem to answer the question, but did not stop nonetheless. 

It was several hours into the morning on the third day since she had been captured that the orcs let her stop. They gave her some stale bread and just enough water to wet her lips. She curled up into a ball; not caring that it would only cramp up her muscles more. She listened, half-conscience, to what appeared to be an argument that broke out between the orcs. 

"Do you know what the girl posses?" One asked.

"No and I do not questions what it is." said another.

"I heard she knows the future." said yet another.

"No one knows the future, snot-nose." said the first. "Except for the Lord."

"Yes, but she does." said the third.

"And what do you suggest we do with her knowledge?" Asked the first

"Be quite with your insolence!" yelled the second. He appeared to be someone as higher rank than the other two. 

"Would you not want to know what happens to you?" Asked the third. Allison saw some opportunity to either confuse the orcs more or cause a rather nasty fight.

"I know what becomes of you, all of you." She said, uncurling herself from the ball. This intrigued the two of the three.

"Do not listen to her, she is only lying to you." said the one who appeared to be of a higher status. 

"Am I? Would you like to know how you die?" she questioned. 

"No. Be quite or I will slit your throat." He said drawing a nasty looking dagger. Allison decided not to push her luck and shut her mouth. But the other two were not satisfied. 

"Our futures…" said one and he eyed Allison. 

"I know…" She said but stopped before she could anything more because the first one gave her a dangerous look. But Allison was sure of what she had accomplished, and that was taint the minds of a few of the orcs, and that was all that was needed for insubordination. 

Later that same night, the Fellowship still pressed on. 

"I fear we walk and walk and do not get anywhere." Gimli said. 

"Do not fear about where we are going, my dear Gimli, for we are most certainly going someplace, what I fear is what that place is." Aragorn said. 

"How much father?" Eric asked.

"I do not know. We are in pursue of a band of orcs, they could be any distance away." Aragorn said. 

"I'm hungry." Pippin said.

"That's not a surprise, you're always hungry." Frodo said.

"Yes, but now I'm really hungry."

"Oh and that makes a difference?" 

"Yes, it does." 

"Well, I fail to see how." Pippin thought about a come back to this for a few minutes but could not think of any meaningful retort to Frodo.

"I just am." He finally said, though it was a tad late and no one could remember what the comeback was for. Another silence fell over the group as they walked in the darkness. Eric really missed Allison, because he found it was almost useless to start a conversation with anyone here. He could never understand anything that Aragorn, Boromir or Legolas said, Gimli always tried to kill him and the Hobbits were just queer. Sam was always following around Frodo, and Eric began to wonder if they were just platonic friends or what. Pippin always went off on rants about how hungry he was, or talked about food which made Eric hungry. Merry was just too boring, he would constantly talk about his family and this and that river and this and that second cousin three times removed and so on. Frankly, Eric couldn't even remember any of their names to even start a conversation with. So he just walked on in silence and thought about all the things he would do when he went home. 

It was the middle of the day the next morning when the Fellowship saw what appeared to be an orc fight up ahead. Legolas had spotted it awhile back, but now everyone could see it. 

"They appear to be fighting." Aragorn said and Eric moaned at this rather self-evident comment.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Eric muttered.

"What did you call me?" Aragorn asked and Eric shook his head,

"Nothing." 

"Can you spot the Lady Allison?" Aragorn asked Legolas and he nodded.

"Yes, she is rather caught in the middle." 

"Well then let's not waste our breath here, let's go get some orc heads!" Gimli said and with that the nine dashed off into the heat of the battle. The first thing, Eric did as try to find Allison. She had managed to drag herself somewhat away from the sword clashing, but she was huddled behind the dead body of an orc. Eric quickly found her and using the dagger Aragorn gave him, freed her from her bounds. He then quickly moved her to a spot that was out of the way in some brush. While Allison hide there, she thought to herself, 'it seems like this whole trip is just me hiding in a bunch of bushes'.

After a short while, they managed to fight off all of the orcs and successfully rescued Allison. 

"How do you feel, Lady?" Aragorn asked, helping Allison stand to her feet. She gripped his arm tightly, because it was painful to stand and because her legs had cramped from walking so much and not resting or stretching properly. She forced herself to her feet, but began to wobble and promptly fell again; Aragorn caught her and helped her up. She rested her weight against him,

"I'm not sure I can stand." She said weakly. 

"You need to rest indeed, but I do not think it safe to do so here." Aragorn said. He then lifted Allison up and carried her in his arms. "Legolas, led the way."

"Where are we of to? Back to Lórien?" The elf asked and Aragorn shook his head.

"No, we lost too much time already. We must just keep heading towards Mordor." At this Allison shrieked.

"No! We have to go to Lórien!" 

"Why the urgency, Lady?" Aragorn asked.

"Well…" She thought about how to explain this properly, "first of all, I would like to ask the Lady of the Wood for help to get home. Second of all she gives Frodo something that he will need later" The Company looked around at each other unsure of how to deal with this.

"So you are saying if we do not go to Lórien Frodo will not get what he needs and it will effect his journey." Legolas said and Allison said

"It will kill him." Frodo and Sam gasped. 

"Well then, I think we must go back to the woods." Sam said determined to keep his master safe. 

"I agree with Sam. I will do anything to make sure Frodo is safe." Merry said and Pippin nodded enthusiastically. Aragorn sighed and said,

"Then we will go to Lórien." 


	9. Giving Up

Giving Up

The journey back was very tiring. They had to go rather out of the way to get back to the woods and there was more backtracking than anyone really wanted. 

"I thought you said you didn't know anything." Eric asked Allison in Aragorn's arms. "I do not know the ultimate outcome of everyone's actions nor do I know anything of real importance. I know little happenings here and there."

"But don't those little happenings have an effect on the story in the end?"

"It seems to me that something like Pippin ending up with the Stewed of Gondor is not really important, nor does it have an effect on what happens in the end." 

"I think you're wrong." Eric said after thinking for a moment. "Think of what would happen if he did not end up there. Things would be different right?" Allison gave him a curious look,

"I suppose you are right. If he had not gone with Gandalf…"

"Gandalf?!" Aragorn cried out, "But Gandalf fell in the mines of Moria!" Allison whispered in his ear,

"He did not. He comes back, he is not dead!" She said smiling, and Aragorn grinned as a weight in his heart greatly lifted. "But do not tell the other just yet." 

"For what reason? What harm could it do?" Eric asked more to get her to answer then to know what her answer was. He was trying to prove a point.

"Well, it's like living on the Dole. When people live of government money they tend to just live for each dollar in welfare rather then going out an get work because they know they will eventually get money doing jack squat. So if we tell the others, they may give up thinking that he will show up and fix everything that has gone wrong."

"Exactly my point." Eric said. Allison gave him a queer look. 

"Your point?"

"Yeah, I was trying to prove my point to you. That everything we do has meaning."

"You mean this whole time that I had been pondering the meaning of life and choosing destinies and the future's integration with the past, all while Mulder and I contemplated God and his forms within every state of our being you have already known!" Allison hollered at him. Eric laughed,

"It was an idea. You make it sound like I'm God or something." Allison rolled her eyes.

"So then it matters what I tell them."

"As I figure it." Allison got a look of pension on her face. 

"Yet then, does that not also imply that there would be something of importance you must relate to our Fellowship concerning the arduous journey we take or the outcome of it?" Aragorn asked Eric only looked at him nonplus.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He had yet to understand a single word that came out of that man's mouth.

"He said then according to your theory we must be here to tell them something"

"Oh, ok. Not necessarily. We may have accidentally ended up here, but that does not mean our being here will not, you know, totally jack things up." Now this was food for thought for Allison, and she spent the rest of the day thinking that statement over and over again.

In the early evening, they took up their camp. Aragorn had sent Eric to go help Legolas and Boromir hunt for some food. Allison was stretching out her legs again while listening to Pippin ramble on about being hungry and making her describe all of her favorite foods. 

"You know, Pip, I'm starting to get really hungry when we keep talking about eating and food can't we talk about something else?" 

"Oh sure. I suppose…" He said.

"Perhaps you can tell us what the Lady of the Wood gives Frodo to help him." Sam asked intrigued by the elves and all of their magic. Allison began to bend forward to stretch out her calves. She exhaled and touched her toes. She thought for a few moments. And then sat down and pulled on leg in and grabbed her other foot as she wondered out loud.

"How much harm can it do?" She shrugged and then said, "She gives him the light of her favorite star."

"Oh ok…and that helps him out how?" Pippin asked. 

"Well, he uses it to defeat the dark, so to speak." Allison was still reluctant to give out too much information and did not say anything more. She switched legs and bent forward to grab her left foot. "God damn, I really wish I could shower." She muttered. 

"So then, Frodo…he survives?" Sam asked tentatively 

"He survives a whole hell of a lot." Allison said.

"No I mean, does he live in the end?" Allison sighed deeply, wishing she knew the answer to the very same question.

"I don't know. I haven't finished the book yet." Sam looked despondent; "I'm sorry Sam. I really wish I could tell you more, but I just can't. I can't risk destroying the whole story. I mean, if Eric and I accidentally ended up here then everything I say and do could potentially change the entire outcome."

"Perhaps it can change it for the better than too?" Pippin said

"I suppose, but how am I to know what will make things better and what will not. I'm experiencing this journey the same as you." At this Eric, Boromir and Legolas had come back from hunting and came and sat with Pippin, Sam and Allison. 

"What's up?" Eric asked and Allison took a quick glance up and said 

"The sky."

"Oh that is so lame!" Eric said and Allison shrugged,

"You set yourself up for it." 

"So what are we talking about here?" Boromir asked.

"Trying to make Pippin stop talking about food." Allison said and glared at the hobbit, who gave a sheepish grin. 

"No more talk about the future?" He asked. Allison looked at him strangely thinking to herself 'God you'd think he's be a bit more coy about it.' Allison shrugged,

"Well that too."

"Even though we shouldn't be." Eric said trying to fight Boromir's insatiable curiosity.

"For whatever reason? A little hope for the future could do no harm." He said smiling slyly.

"Whatever I know, will probably not lighten your hearts any." Allison said and then paused, "What the hell? I'm talking like you people now!" She cried out and Eric chuckled.

"You are then insinuating that nothing that happens to us is of good tidings?"

"What did he just say?" Eric asked Allison who responded,

"Then I'm implying that nothing good happens." she then turned to Boromir and said, "No, I am only saying that what I know is not important enough to help you." Which was a lie, because she did know something that was important to him; he dies. But she did not want to reveal this.

"I do not think this is true, Lady." Boromir said almost evilly, and then bent a little closer to her and said, "I think you are lying." Allison began to cower away from him and closer to Eric and Legolas who then said,

"Boromir! Do you try and intimidate the Lady? She says she knows nothing and I, for one, believe her. I think it would be wise if you did so as well." Boromir could not see that Legolas had been reaching for his bow and Eric for his dagger. Boromir backed off and got up to sit with Aragorn. 

"God that guy scares the crap out of me!" Allison said relieved that he had left.

"Indeed. Have you seen the way he eyes Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked and Allison nodded,

"Yeah, I have." She said watching Boromir with Aragorn, no doubt discussing her. She shuddered.

"He gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, and he looks like that guy from Patriot Games." Eric said thoughtfully,

"Harrison Ford?" Allison asked confused,

"No, the bad guy."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess he kind of does." They were all silent for a few moments. And Allison looked at Eric thoughtfully and asked, "Do you think that stuff that happens in this place could change our future? Or do you think it will only change the future of this certain time?" He shook his head.

"All I know is that if you were to tell that guy what you know, it could be devastating." Allison nodded, but this did not satisfy her.

"Devastating to who? Us, them, the world as we know it?"

"What happened when you told Mulder and Scully what you knew?"

"Well, after we came back a few weeks later Mulder came back to the series. But it did not seem like he did it because of anything that we told him. Doesn't it seem like if we had properly corrected what was wrong, he should have been on the show like he had never left?" Eric nodded and Legolas interjected

"What is your concern, Lady? Destroying your own world, or ours?"

"I'd like to get out of here without doing either. Though, I'm pretty sure nothing I could do here could destroy my world, but yours is a fragile one and with even a slight slip up, it could come down all around us."

"And what will become of you if you never return to your home?"

"Well, now that's a questions I would like answered as well. I could not travel with you the whole way. I suppose we'd have to go with Boromir back to Gondor." Legolas nodded. 

"Do you think it is possible that perhaps nothing we do will ever effect the ultimate outcome? That perhaps everything will come to pass in it's own right?" Eric asked and Allison threw up her hands and said,

"I don't know! I'm so damn sick of not knowing anything!" She fell backwards and lay on the ground staring at the sky. "I give up! I really really give up! I cannot keep assuming and guessing and hypothesizing! Freaking A! We need to do something for God sakes!"

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Well, how about this for example," Allison leaned up on her elbows and looked at Pippin. "You're going to get captured by orcs." Pippin gasped,

"What are you doing!" Eric exclaimed. "That could screw up everything!"

"I need to know! I need to know how my knowledge will effect them!"

"What if it gets us all killed?" 

"And what if it doesn't? These are the questions I need to have answered."

"And what if your search for knowledge ends up forcing us to no complete the task we were set out to do?" Legolas asked.

"It won't. I'm trying to help, not to hinder. Oh and by the way, you're going to have to go on the Path of the Dead." Legolas did not looked phased at all.

"So wait, I'm going to get captured by orcs?" Pippin asked.

"Well, you and Merry. They are really looking for Frodo because of what he has, but they don't know that. You live, so don't look so worried." Pippin actually looked more confused then worried. 

"I think you are making a mistake." Eric said warily. 

"And I think I am doing something called 'experimenting.'" Allison motioned for Eric to move closer and said to him in a whisper "I'm going to try and not get Boromir killed. As far as I figure it, it should not screw things up completely. Aside from that, if we really can't get out of this place, we are going to need him to take us to Gondor." Eric sighed deeply, because he knew that what Allison was doing was essentially messing with the bonds that connected space and time and playing God by choosing the destinies of each of the characters.

"I really don't think you should be doing this…" Eric said, as if this one last statement would total change her mind. 

"Well, what if I can't change anything? Maybe Mulder was right and everyone's fates are predetermined by some higher spiritual being."

"God doesn't seem to exist here."

"Oh don't get all pious on me now. If God exists he'll exist everywhere." Allison said and then sat up again. 

"Do you feel better now?" Sam asked and Allison shrugged,

"We'll see."


	10. Into Lórien

Into Lórien (or fun with parentheses)

After around a week, the group finally ended up in Lórien. Everyone was worn and tired, their spirits diminishing and they were sick of backtracking. Allison and Eric was excited for the hopes of getting home, even though both knew that this may not be their last stop in Middle Earth. 

They entered the woods, and it was very much like in the Fellowship of the Ring, as far as Allison could remember. Gimli was offended by the elves and the elves were jerks to him, they loved Legolas and so on and so forth. What was different was when they meet Galadriel, obviously because Allison and Eric came to her for help. What was related in those woods would not be record excatly (because it would be just to darn long) but could be summed up as thus:

The reason that Allison and Eric are here is yet to be known. Though it can only be for good, since their intentions are as so. They came by the will of Allison, unbeknownst to her, she has the ability to open portals and enter into them and to (hopefully) pass out of them again. Eric comes through a connection he has with her (the unbreakable bonds of friendship or so it was assumed by the Fellowship in afterthoughts) and by a will to protect her from harm (which was what Mulder had reasoned). This is why they always end up in Allison's favorite books, or TV shows and such. Frodo was correct in his assumption that there is more then one portal in each dimension, but those locations are largely unknown. There is one in Parth Galen and another in Gondor and one on the cost by Dol Amroth and one in Mirkwood. Those were the only ones known to the elves at this time (Here Legolas looked confused because he assumed that as Prince of Mirkwood he should know of this portal and Boromir assumed the same about Gondor. But then Boromir assumed that he should/did know everything about Gondor). Celeborn suggested that Allison and Eric try and get home at Parth Galen and they agreed though Allison was still determined to not get Boromir killed. (Galadriel knew this too, which Allison knew that she knew but neither said anything about it.) In the end, neither Lord nor Lady of Lórien knew the answer to any of Allison's questions such as if what they do here will effect their world and so on. But upon reflection, Allison figured it didn't much matter since they would be going home soon anyways. 

With that, they spent the remainder of their trip in the Woods much as it was spent in the book and the Fellowship soon moved on to the Great River. 


	11. Lacrosse and Pine Cones

Lacrosse and Pine Cones

"Are your questions now answered?" Legolas asked Allison as they went down the river. She didn't turn to him when she responded,

"No." 

"So what will quell you curiosity?" 

"Answers."

"The destruction of our story?" Allison shook her head, but looked emotionless.

"You don't understand." And with that, the conversation fell from their lips and both looked ponderous, as if they stopped talking because it interrupted thoughts. 

Allison rode with Gimli and Legolas in one boat, Eric was with Aragorn and Frodo and the remainder of the hobbits were with Boromir. Allison was rather restless; she was in anticipation to finally discover what made the world tick. Eric noticed this and called to her from the adjacent boat,

"What if we gain nothing from any of this?" Allison shook her head,

"We won't. We can't." Allison looked across to her friend, and he looked worried and sad. 

"I'm afraid of you screwing up the world. But I'm more afraid of never getting home again." He paused as if saying his fears aloud would somehow make them come true, "I'm afraid of being stuck here for the rest of my life and never doing anything I dreamed of. Of never seeing my friends and family again…" Allison smiled sadly and said,

"Even if we never get home, and the world is destroyed I'll always be with you." The sentimentality was lost though when Pippin butted in and said,

"Oh that's so sweet!" Allison and Eric shot him a look, annoyed that he interrupted their moment. Pippin looked confused,

"What?" He asked and Allison merely shook her and said,

"Sometimes, Pippin, you aren't suppose to talk." This confused the little hobbit even more but before he could protest, Merry put a restraining hand on his shoulder to stop him. Allison rolled her eyes and continued, by yelling to Eric,

"Aside from that, you don't have to worry. I'm 99% sure that we are going to be able to go home." 

"And the remaining 1%?" Legolas asked, Allison waved a hand, brushing the question aside. 

"A mere technicality." The sentence felt empty when it was said, and no one said anything for a long time after that. Allison pulled her legs up to her and lay her chin on her knees. She thought for a long times about when to tell Boromir to be careful, and to not get killed. It seemed a little inappropriate to just blurt out 'hey your going to die' but she could think of no other way. She thought perhaps to wait until they actually get to Parth Galen, and that seemed to be the best option. 

After a long time, something dawned on Eric, and he was surprised that it did because he hadn't thought of anything but getting home for the past four days. Allison was humming Ricky Martin's "She's all I've Ever Had" and Eric hollered across,

"If we can get home, doesn't that mean we can come back again?" Allison looked at him as if he had said something random like 'look there's a blue elephant' or something to that effect. Eric, repeated himself, not sure whether she had heard him or not.

"I heard you the first time. I was just thinking about it."

"No you were looking at me like I'm crazy." Allison rolled her eyes,

"In anycase, I do believe you are right." Again a long silence fell on the group. 

"Does that mean you could take one of us back with you?" Merry asked across the river. Allison shrugged,

"I don't know." She paused and then said, "Dammit! That means there's another questions that needs to be answered." Eric thought for awhile about this and finally said,

"Well, you took your bag with you the last time." Allison nodded.

"Yes, well, I suppose I could." And then Allison laughed, and it felt good to do so, because no one could remember the last time anyone laughed, "I could take Sam to go see a movie." Sam looked excited at this proposition, but knew that he could not leave his master in such a state.

Much later, they reached Parth Galen. At camp of the first night, Allison found Boromir alone, looking rather crazed. Eric walked over to Allison, who was just getting up to go talk to Boromir and whispered,

"I think that guy's going a little postal on us." Allison nodded, but said nothing and continued to walk over to him. She sat next to him, and he looked at her suddenly as if her presence was disrupting some thought of consuming value. 

"There is something I need to tell you." He said nothing so she continued, "I know what you are thinking. I know what you desire, and what you long for. Though I will not speak it out loud, you know what I am talking about don't you?" He shook his head,

"I do not." Allison continued knowing he was lying.

"You are going to be attacked by orcs, and you are going to be killed." Boromir did not react, and Allison was confused by this, "Did you hear me? You are going to die within the next week. Don't you care?" Boromir shrugged,

"We all must go eventually."

"Yes, but most of us 'go' later in life, and you are going to 'go' very very soon." He said nothing, and Allison, looking frustrated stormed away. She decided that she could do nothing with him in his crazed state. She walked over to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, there is something that I need to tell you." He turned to her,

"Yes, lady?"

"Boromir…is going to die. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't know what would happen, but now I know…or at least I want to know and that's why I'm telling you and…" Allison noticed the looked of sheer and utter confusion on Aragorn's face. "I'm going to stop talking now…" Aragorn then tried to pull out the important information out of that rambling statement.

"Boromir is going to die?"

"Yes, he's going to be killed by orcs. I don't know what time, but it's by those status over there." Allison motioned to the broken status that some distance off.

"Are you trying to save him, Lady?" 

"Yes." 

"For what reason?"

"Does there have to be a reason to save a life?"

"Because I think you have motive of another manner then to just save a life." Allison huffed a little, and said,

"Ok, I want to see if I can intervene in the story." Aragorn nodded,

"Just as I suspected."

"So are you going to do anything about it?" She asked cautiously, he nodded,

"Yes, for I do not want Boromir to depart either." Allison was satisfied and she went to go sit with Eric, who was inspecting a long broken branch. 

"What in God's name are you doing?" She asked 

"This could make a decent lacrosse stick." He responded without looking up, and Allison sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh good Lord." Eric then jumped up and went racing over to Sam,

"Merry, I need your rope." Sam looked confused,

"Merry's over their, Eric sir…" Sam pointed to where Merry and Pippin sat a bit away. Eric threw up his hands,

"Pippin, Frodo, Sam whatever your name is! Can I have your rope?" Sam looked a little frightened, reached into his bag and gave Eric is rope. Allison sat back and watched him amused as he began to make 3 lacrosse sticks out of some branches and rope.

"You are mighty resourceful when it comes to sports, Eric my friend." She said grinning. 

About 20 minutes later, Eric had created his sticks, and grabbed a pinecone for the ball. He handed one stick to Allison.

"Here." Allison stared at it as if she had never seen anything like it before.

"This…" She said turning the stick around and around, "is a very ingenious concoction." She stood up promptly, and readied her stick. "I have to tell you, I suck at lacrosse." Eric shrugged,

"It's ok." He threw her the cone and Allison struggled to catch it, but it ended up smacking Gimli in the head. Eric muttered,

"Awe Dammit!" Gimli drew his axe,

"Who dare throw a pinecone at me?" Allison was trying to hold in laughter at Eric looked indignant and frustrated.

It took another hour to resolve the pine cone/Gimli incident, but after that Eric had begun to teach Legolas and Aragorn how to play the sport. Allison had gladly given up her stick because she didn't want to be caught up in anyone getting injured by missed catches or bad throws. 

When night had fallen completely, all the others slept, but Allison and Eric did not. They sat up, taking the first watching, talking quietly among themselves about a dance Eric once went to and his date

"With her shoes off she's taller than I am."

"Meaning with her shoes on that she's shorter than you are?"

"Yeah…" Allison gave him a strange look, "What?"

"With her shoes on she's shorter than you?" This time Eric gave her the strange look, but brushed it off.

"Oh never mind." Allison sighed.

"Do you think that if we were to fall asleep right now, we'd walk up at home?" 

"I hope so." Allison didn't answer, but sat thinking, a slight frown on her face. Eric looked at her, "Don't tell me you want to stay here." Allison shook her head.

"But it is going to be hard to leave…" Eric nodded half agreeing

"I suppose." They were silent for a few seconds,

"It's like, you get to know and love someone and then you have to leave them…"

"Well, that's life for you, in a nutshell."

"I guess. Do you think we can leave without saying good bye?"

"I think we'll have to."

"If I screw up everything at home, and everything here, promise you won't hate me." Eric didn't hesitate when he said,

"Naw, I could never hate you. Even if you do screw up the whole world…"

"It will just be another one of my blunders, I suppose."

"Yeah." Eric looked around him slowly. The sleeping creatures and stillness that lay over them like a blanket. He looked around; knowing it was the last time he would see this place. If he wasn't confident before, he was now. The feeling of going home was almost tangible to him now that he was so close, and though he was happy he, like Allison, was sad as well. He put an arm around her. 

"I am going to miss everyone."

"Yeah, we're leaving before you could even learn any of their names." Eric smirked and rolled his eyes,

"And before you could put the moves on that elf."

"What a shame, he's really hot too." Eric laughed

"Don't worry…I think we will see them again." Allison smiled and looked up at him,

"Do you really?" He just nodded and they sat there, just like that, for the next few 

hours. When their time was up, Aragorn came to relieve them of their duty. 

"I suppose this will be the last time that I will see you…" Allison said to Aragorn, who nodded and said,

"Yes, this should be our last meeting, at least for a time." Allison smiled at him, 

"Then this is my good bye."

"And mine as well, Lady Allison. Farewell and may all your questions be answered."

"And may your task be completed." With that, Allison and Eric walked off to their blankets and such and feel asleep.


	12. Conclusion

Conclusion

Upon awaking, Allison first noticed that she was wearing shoes, which was an odd thing to be doing while one slept. She then bolted up, all memories and realizations from the previous month's time poured back into her mind. She looked around her living room, she was alone and her book, Return of the King, lay, open on the floor. She raced to her room and grabbed The Two Towers off her bookshelf and opened it to the beginning of the book, and read:

__

"Alas!" Said Aragorn. "Thus passes the heir of the Denethor, Lord of the Tower of Guard!"

Allison put the book down with great effort on her dresser and lay against the wall, smiling.

"I did nothing…" She muttered and began to laugh. "Everything I told them, and all that happened…nothing changed at all. He still dies." But her thoughts was interrupted by her doorbell ringing, she raced down stairs to open it revealing Eric.

"What happened? Did you do anything?" Allison shoved the book into his face, but before he could read anything blurted out,

"He still dies! I didn't do anything! I can't do anything!" Eric smiled subtly. 

"Well, I'm glad you didn't screw up the world." Allison laughed and Eric presented two tickers to Lord of the Rings. "Ready to go?" Allison smiled and nodded, following Eric out.

"We are going to have to try and go back now, you do realize this?" Allison said, as she got into Eric's Pontiac P.O.S. He just laughed,

"And take Sam to the movies?" She nodded.

"You do know now, that we have figured it all out. The way to travel between dimensions, the existence of fate and destiny…And that Mulder was right all along." Eric shrugged,

"Not everything."

"Well, what the hell is left to figure out?"

"I don't know. I suppose we'll have to wait and see for next time." Allison looked out the window into the night, but said nothing knowing Eric to be right. 


	13. But It's Not Over!

But It's Not Over!!

Time passed, as time tends to do and one month was like 4 weeks, or ten seconds. Allison was overly consumed with her studies and Eric with Varsity Lacrosse. Though, whenever Allison saw him sporting the varsity jacket, she smiled remembering their last night with the Fellowship, playing lacrosse and hitting dwarves with pinecones.

It was the last day of finales, and Eric stopped by Allison's last period class to see how everything went. Allison walked out of the Pre-Calculus class totally drained. She saw Eric and smiled weakly,

"How was it?"

"Insanely hard."

"Awe. Gonna go home and shoot yourself?"

"No, I still want to know what I got…then I'll shoot myself." Eric chuckled, and they walked out to the parking lot together. It was a cold January day, but the sun shone, confused that it was still winter. Allison threw her hands up and said,

"I'm so happy that it's over! Let's do something tonight, to celebrate the ending of my emotional breakdown!" Eric enthusiastically agreed. 

"Let's go get some coffee, we can figure it out from there." 

It was ten minutes later when the two meet at Starbucks. They ordered their coffee and took their seats. Allison began emptying out her bag to find some lip gloss and placed her now finished Return of the King on the table aimlessly. Eric picked it up, flipped through it and smiled.

"So how does it end?"

"What?" Allison looked up from her search, saw the book and laughed.

"Gollum bites of Frodo's finger, takes the ring and falls into Mt. Doom. They all go home, the Third Age ends, Frodo, Gandalf, Galadriel and some other elves from the war go to the Havens and the rest live happily ever after."

"So Frodo dies?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Eric looked sadly at the book, and Allison laughed,

"You remembered his name!" Eric laughed too, but it was rather melancholy. 

"Why can't they all live happily ever after?"

"I suppose, because Tolkien wanted to show a complete end of the Third Age."

"But Frodo was so young…"

"Do you think that he shouldn't have died?" Eric just shrugged.

"I don't know." Allison was quite thinking about his answer, and thinking about those she missed so much. But she grinned and said through a laugh,

"Let's go back."

"What?"

"Let's go back! Let's go see everyone and take Sam to a movie!" Eric gave her a confused smile, then laughed and nodded,

"Ok, let's do it!"


	14. Going Back

Going Back

This was not as easy as they thought. They ended up back at Allison's house, because they knew that there was a portal there. 

"So where were you when you feel asleep?" Eric asked, he had a pad of paper, they thought it would be wise to record everything they now knew about 'dimension-hopping' as Allison now called it. 

"Right here." Allison pointed to a chair where her fat cat was now sleeping. Eric nodded, and was taking down notes. Allison thought for a moment.

"How would I instigate a dimension-hopping journey? I mean, what caused me to decided where we end up? How do I distinguish from X-Files to Lord of the Rings?" Eric looked up from his notes,

"Well, what were you doing before we ended up in Middle-Earth?"

"Reading, the Return of the King."

"Perhaps that did it. Thinking about it before you fall asleep. What about when we ended up in the X-Files?"

"Driving to the library."

"Doing anything X-Files related?"

"I wasn't thinking about it especially…" Allison shrugged, "I don't know." They were both quite for awhile thinking about what it could be; suddenly Allison jumped up,

"I know! I was listening to the X-Files soundtrack!"

"Well that's it then! So sit here and think about Lord of the Rings and then fall asleep."

"Easier said than done. Aside from that, we don't know when or where we will end up."

"Well, that's something left to discover." Allison gave Eric a look and then said,

"Oh, I have an idea." She raced up to her room and brought down her Discman.

"The Lord of the Rings soundtrack!" She said smiling. "Now, about me falling asleep…"

"How about I knock you upside the head? That will make you fall asleep."

"How about no, Eric." Allison rolled her eyes; she pushed the cat out of the chair (with great effort) and sat down. She yawned,

"Hum, I'm actually quite tired. Too bad I just had coffee, so no matter how sleepy I am I'll still be up…" Allison then fell asleep. Eric followed suit and they were fast asleep.

(A/N: Sorry, no creativity there, but I wanted to get this scene done and over with)

They awoke in an odd place. It was on the lawn, just outside Minas Tirith. The tower rose high and strong, giving the sense of power and safety. 

"Where are we?" Eric asked, and Allison wasn't quite sure, but had an idea. She told Eric so.

"I think that is Gondor. And I think we are sitting on its lawn." Eric nodded

"Oh ok. How do we get inside?"

"Well, there should be someone guarding the door. We could ask him to let us in." Eric shrugged and the two walked over to the tower's gate and saw none but Pippin and Beregond. Pippin looked at them as if they were ghosts.

"Do my tired eyes deceive me? Is that but and apparition of Eric and Lady Allison or are they truly here?" Allison laughed.

"It's is really us, Pippin, now let us in!" Pippin and Beregond raised the gate and allowed the two to come in. Pippin raced up to them and embraced Allison.

"Oh I missed you so!" Pippin said and Allison smiled,

"I missed you too!" She looked around the dreary, gloomy Gondor and sighed.

"So I imagine things aren't looking all that great now a days."

"They are indeed not, Lady. Am I to assume that you are the Lady and Master that Pippin has spoken so much of?"

"We are."

"Come hither to save our land and lives?" Allison sadly shook her head,

"No." Beregond looked angry and a little hurt,

"Than, prithee, what are your tasks hither in this time of despair and tragedy?"

"What did he ask?" Eric asked Allison, who ignored him,

"Well, actually we're sorta doing an experiment…" Beregond looked at though Allison had said something blasphemous.

"To do experiments in these times of great pain?"

"Well, we didn't know where we would end up." Allison said as if it justified things any. "Is, uh, Gandalf here?"

"Yes. Would you like to see him?" Pippin asked and Allison nodded.

"Aragorn isn't here yet, is he?" Pippin shook his head,

"Will he come?"

"Yes, in due time." Beregond's eyes seemed a little brighter at this news but said nothing. Pippin then lead Allison and Eric off to find Gandalf. He quickly filled in everything that had happened to him while they were away. Allison found this quite dull, since she already knew, but Eric was total emerged in it. She scanned the town, finding it to be rather like what she imagined a Renaissance period city would be like. Cobbled streets, and stone buildings, everything cold and hard. Actually, Allison didn't much like Gondor, and decided that next time she would try to ended up in a pretty place like Rivendell. Finally, Pippin got around to the hall where Gandalf and the Steward were. 

After some mighty long introductions by Pippin to Gandalf and the Steward, they got down to the how's/why's of Allison and Eric's appearance.

"Yeah, so like Pippin said we ended up here before, I don't know how long ago, but it was around the time that the Fellowship broke up."

"So you knew my son?" The Steward asked and they nodded.

"I tried to prevent his death, but…" The Steward interrupted,

"How?"

"Well, you see I kind of know your future because…"

"You know our futures? What is the outcome of this war?"

"Well, I'd rather not say, it kind of ruins the surprise of life, don't you think? But then…" 

"If you are some hindrance to this war…" the Steward began to say, but Gandalf motioned for him to stop,

"Go on, Lady." Allison took a breath, she hoped she could go on without being interrupted again.

"Anyway, so we wanted to know if we could come back, and how to control Dimension-Hopping (That's what I call this traveling between worlds.) and to record everything we knew." At this point, Eric held up his notebook, and Gandalf leafed through it. The notes were short, stuff like 'falling asleep seems to be the way to start travel' or 'must enter through portal'. 

"So, that's how we wound up here." 

"Do you know if you can control where you'll enter?" Gandalf asked and Allison shook her head,

"Not as of now. We'd have to give it more consideration, I suppose." 

"Well, do so. Please." Gandalf said, "And when you have discovered it, please inform me." 

"Of course." Allison said pleasantly. Gandalf was a very kindly person, and Allison and Eric liked him. The Steward, on the other hand, was persnipity and rather annoying. 

"You said before that you tried to save my son, how?" The Steward asked coming back to his beloved son, as Allison had guessed he would,

"As Pippin said before, this adventure is recorded in a book back in my home, and I have read the book and therefore know what will happen and what does happen."

"But you do not wish to tell us of anything?"

"You see, during our first trip I did not know the consequences of my future knowledge. But after our second trip, the first to Middle-Earth, I discovered that my knowledge does not effect what goes on here. Yet, I don't like to tell because I think it ruins the whole point of life."

"A wise decision." Gandalf said, even though the Steward did not think so. 

"You know, it's like that Palantír thingy. If you know, it kind of makes you go crazy."

"How do you know of the Palantír?" The Steward asked in a hush.

"Well, I read the book." Allison said shrugging. "That's how I know most of what I know."

"But how much knowledge of our world do can you recall willingly, or readily?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot." Gandalf and the Steward were confused by this terminology. They gave Allison a look of non-understanding. Allison then restated, "Not too much." Eric began to snicker and Allison 'subtly' smacked him.

"So then of what use is your information to us?"

"It's not. I didn't come here to give you any information anyhow. I'm here to conduct experiments."

"And who gave you the right to conduct your experiments here in Gondor during this time of great strife?"

"No one, I didn't especially mean to come here. I actually don't know why I ended up here exactly."

"What is it then your request of us?"

"I would like to be able to stay here and to roam free until we decide it's time we go home." Allison said humbly, but then added, "If that's ok." Eric leaned over to her and whispered,

"I don't like the look of that one guy, the old one…"

"Eric, they're both old! Be more specific!"

"You know, the bitchy one."

"Get on with it."

"I think it's time you turn on the 'Asian eyes'" Eric said referring to the ability all Asians have to make author pathetically sad, or fiercely angry faces using mostly their eyes. Allison, being half-Asian had some-what this ability. Allison nodded and said,

"If you don't accept our request, we will have to move on, alone and tired and cold, in this foreign land. And we really don't have any place to go…but we must get these questions answered. Wouldn't you like to know yourself?" Allison turned on 'Asian Eyes' and made a pouty face. Gandalf took pity on this poor soul and said to Denthor,

"Come, they will not cause you any great disturbance. The world is cold and all they are in need of is some warmth." The Steward eventually gave in, (for no one could resist 'Asian Eyes') and allowed Allison and Eric passage in the town and could stay here however long they wanted.


End file.
